Arclight Tussle
by BriarFire
Summary: After an incident at the Tsukumo residence, the brothers get into another fight at the house. Cute stuff at the end! :) (Chris is a little OOC)


**Arclight tussle**

 **(At Yuma's house)**

Trey: Hey Yuma! What's up?

Yuma: Not much. Wait, how did you get here anyways, you can't drive, can you?

Trey: Both of my brothers are in the car. _(Trey points to the car in the driveway.)_

Yuma: Oh. Well, they can come in if they want. _(Yuma shrugs)_

Trey: Well, Quattro is coming in anyways. He was going to come in, after he finished dealing with the argument with Quinton.

Yuma: Oh. Well they're welcome.

 _(Quinton comes charging madly into the house, followed by an angry looking Quattro.)_

Quattro: Stop running! Coward! _(Quattro shouts)_

Quinton: Help me! He's going to claw me up! _(He screams)_

 _(Quinton comes to a dead end in the hallway, Quattro now right on him. We hear a lot of noises coming from the dark hallway.)_

Quinton: Help! _(Quinton cries)_

 _(A few moments later, Quattro comes from the hallway, with what looks to be, Quinton's hair?!)_

Yuma: What just happened! _(Yuma shouts)_

Trey: Quattro! What did you do!

Quattro: He had it coming! _(He twirls the strand of Quinton's hair in his fingers.)_

 _(Trey makes a mad dash to the hallway. We all hear a shocked gasp)_

Trey: Quattro! What in the world...! _(Trey screams)_

 _(Quinton is on his side, looking not too well. But we still don't know where Quattro got the hair...)_

 _(Suddenly Quinton stands up.)_ Quinton: I'm leaving _. (He limps toward the door.)_

Trey: Quinton! Ugg, Quattro, where'd you get the hair!?

Quattro: Off of Quinton, of course! _(Puts the hair behind his back.)_ Fine! I pulled it off!

Trey: What the... Quattro! That's mean! _(Trey shouts at Quattro)_

Quattro: As I said, he had it coming!

Yuma: Why?

Quattro: Well, umm, he tugged a piece of hair off of me once, so payback! _(He shrugs, and starts to twirl the hair in his fingers again.)_

Trey: Well, why?! He said sorry! And that was years ago!

Quattro: Well, I wanted to!

 _(Everyone sighs. Except Quattro.)_

Trey: Well, I'm going to get my very immature brother out of here, so you can have a nice dinner! _(Trey shoves Quattro out the door.)_

Yuma: Bye! I guess.

 **(At the Arclight place)**

Trey: What in the world was that about Quattro! You just had to make a scene!

Quattro: Well, he had it coming!

 _(Quinton walks through the door.)_

Quinton: I can't believe that Quattro! You had to make a scene! And tug my hair out! _(Quinton whines)_

Quattro: Shut up about your precious hair! I'll do worse! _(Quattro leaps onto Quinton, pulling him down to the floor.)_

Trey: Guys!

 _(They kept strangling one another. Until Quattro got Quinton in a head-lock.)_

Quattro: Come on, or I'll choke you!

Trey: Stop! No choking anybody!

 _(Quinton struggles a bit. Then bites Quattro's arm!)_

Quattro: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! That hurt! _(He clutches his arm, in pain.)_

 _(Quinton pushes Quattro to the floor, and keeps him down. Quattro struggles, then grabs Quinton's hair, and yanks, hard. Quinton screams, letting go of Quattro. He then pins Quinton to the floor, by his legs and arms.)_

Quinton: Help! And stop yanking my hair!

Quattro: I won! Now stop struggling! _(He yanks Quinton's hair again, and Quinton cries out.)_

Trey: Stop, the both of you! _(Quattro stops pulling, and Quinton stops struggling.)_ Can we just stop! Please! _(Trey says, on the brink of tears)_

 _(Quattro lets go of Quinton's hair, and makes his way to Trey. Quinton also gets up and goes over to Trey.)_

Trey: All you two do anymore is argue! _(Trey sobs)_

Quinton: But Trey...

Trey: But nothing! I don't feel like a family anymore, just a group of arguing kids! _(Trey cries)_

 _(Quinton wraps Trey in a hug, which Quattro joins. Trey sobs.)_

Quattro: It's ok little bro.

Quinton: I'm sorry.

 _(Trey's tears stop)_

Trey: Then grow up!

 _(The two older Arclights look at their little brother sadly.)_

Quinton: I'm sorry, Trey. _(He buries his head into Trey, and, obviously he was crying too.)_

Quattro: I'm sorry too. _(Then joins Quinton)_

Trey: _(This is the first time I've felt like a family since, I don't know. But it's good.)_

 _(Trey snuggles closer to his older brothers. Quinton lifts his head, some tears still on his pale skin.)_

Quinton: I love you, and Quattro, no matter the situation. _(He hugs his little brothers closer)_

Quattro: Me too.

Trey: I love you both.

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners, (even Chris/Quinton/V, whom I love, major character crush!) The only thing I own is the story made here. Don't take anything too seriously. This was made for a laugh. I know Quinton is a bit, off, but whatever.**

 **Comments and Constructive Criticism are welcome! :)**


End file.
